vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayley Marshall-Kenner
Hayley Marshall'''http://theoriginalscw.com/hayley-has-a-last-name-but-who-is-she-really/ (born '''Andrea Labonair) is a werewolf who is described as "gorgeous, but tough as nails and also very protective". Hayley is the last of her bloodline, born into the one of the two ruling families of the Crescent Wolf Clan. An ex-friend of Tyler's, Hayley is responsible for helping him break his sire bond to Klaus. He kept his real identity a secret from her. She later showed up in Mystic Falls looking for him and began to help Tyler break the sire bonds of some of Klaus' other hybrids, but it is later revealed that she had been working with Atticus Shane in an attempt to sacrifice twelve unsired hybrids to raise Silas; she was only interested in this because Shane promised her she would be reunited with her deceased parents. After this revelation, she fled town and began working with Katherine. However, Katherine sent Will to kill Hayley when she had stopped finding her useful. Klaus saved her and they became allies, sleeping together on a drunken whim. He was interested to learn that she had a birthmark which also belonged to a particular bloodline of werewolves he had met before. In The Originals, it is revealed that Hayley is pregnant with Klaus' daughter from their one night stand. Kidnapped by witches shortly after arriving in New Orleans, Hayley is pulled into a conflict involving the supernatural community. Hayley has become close to the members of the Mikaelson family, forming a strong friendship with Rebekah, an understanding with Klaus, and the beginning of romance with Elijah. Her quest to find her family has led her to impending motherhood, a family reunion, possible romance and a front row seat to the conflict in the New Orleans supernatural community. Hayley is a member of the 'Labonair Family '''that once lived in The French Quarter of New Orleans. Early life Hayley was adopted by another family so she doesn't know who she got the werewolf gene from. She triggered the gene when she was drunk on a boat trip and accidentally killed someone. She transformed for the first time in her adoptive parents' living room; after wreaking havoc on their house they kicked her out. Hayley has been on her own since then, occasionally joining up with wolf packs but never staying anywhere for too long. She has a mark on her back which looks like a crescent moon which she had assumed was just a birthmark and thought nothing more of it. However, when sees it, he reveals that he has only seen it on a handful of others born from a specific bloodline of werewolves, who belong to a clan which once thrived throughout what is now called Louisiana. This could be a reference to the Original Pack from the novels. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four The Originals (TV Series) Season One In Always and Forever, Sophie tells Elijah about Hayley and her pregnancy, and she has her coven bring her out to Elijah. Elijah asks for a moment alone with Hayley where he then explains his family's past; how they were turned into vampires and Klaus turned out to be a Hybrid. Later on, Elijah finds Klaus and learns about the baby and Klaus still isn't agreeing to cooperate. Sophie reveals more details about the spell Jane-Anne had cast before Marcel killed her. In reality, it had tied Sophie's life to Hayley's and Sophie demonstrates this by cutting her finger and Hayley immediately has the same wound. After finally convincing Klaus to agree to help Sophie, Elijah has Sophie and her coven release Hayley to him by giving them Jane-Anne's body. After taking her to their old home, Elijah promises to always protect Hayley and the baby. In House of the Rising Son, Hayley is first seen heading down the stairs of their home with a fire poker in her hand, after hearing a woman enter. She soon meets Rebekah who at first calls her the maid, and asks her to fetch her bags from the car. Hayley soon corrects her and quickly tells her she has her brother's manners. Rebekah demands where Elijah is, and Hayley looks pensive as she reveals after he promised to protect her, he just left suddenly, unaware he was neutralized by Niklaus. Rebekah however knows something is wrong as Elijah would never leave like that and begins shouting insults towards Klaus. After Rebekah and Klaus argue over Klaus' "friendship" with Marcel and Elijah's sudden disappearance, Hayley is seen sitting upon the stairs, seemingly watching and listening to the two siblings arguing. Rebekah tells her that she is going to help her look for her "good brother", Elijah. As they walk down the spiral staircase and into the basement, they see the coffins Klaus keeps. Rebekah tells her the purpose of the coffins and the daggers and Hayley seems shocked to find out he keeps a coffin on stand-by for Rebekah in case she "disappoints" him. Rebekah warns her she should've left the moment Elijah disappeared and Hayley responds that she can't as she isn't able to leave New Orleans due to the spell binding her to Sophie. Once Rebekah tells her that Klaus is probably planning to have a coffin for her once she gives birth and gives her advice to break the hex and leave, Hayley stays still, stunned and seriously considering Rebekah's words. Hayley is next seen in the quarter, running across the road to the Jardin Gris in order to buy a herb. She tells the witch she needs "crushed aconite flower". Katie is shocked that she wants wolfsbane and asks if she is going to poison a wolf. Hayley looks down and quickly admits "just a little one". Katie gives her the herb, refuses the money and tells her she is doing the right thing. As Hayley leaves, Katie calls one of Marcel's vampires and tells them there is a werewolf in the quarter. Hayley is seated on a bench, dropping a few drops of wolfsbane into her tea and she encourages herself to drink it, "One upset stomach and all this stupid drama is ancient history". Rustling is heard behind her and she stands, turns and is suddenly startled by a vampire. The vampire hisses it was a bad move coming to the quarter- as werewolves were chased away by Marcel- and she huffs she is sick and tired of vampire's telling her what to do before throwing the cup into his face. He screams in pain and turns around, to be confronted by two more vampires. As they are about to approach, one's neck is snapped and another's heart is ripped from his chest. Hayley looks up surprised to see Rebekah who tells the corpse that is no way to treat a pregnant lady. Back at the house, Klaus has returned and is berating Rebekah and Hayley for their actions, wondering why exactly Hayley was in the quarter in the first place. Hayley tells the truth and snarls she was getting poison to put their child out of it's misery. Klaus immediately snaps forward and begins to choke her against the door. Rebekah pulls him off her and tells him straight that he says he doesn't care, then the moment anyone thinks of harming the child, he clearly does. Hayley is soon seen walking outside and sits upon a chair next to Rebekah. She thanks her for saving her before against Klaus and the vampires. Rebekah says "us girls have to look out for each other". Hayley asks what it is about her and Klaus' relationship; she has noticed that they say they hate each other, yet even when they do, it is clear they still love each other. Rebekah then flashes back to the 1800's, where she and Marcel finally gave into one another. Klaus found them and threatened Marcel, neutralizing Rebekah in the process. Hayley asks if she knows where Elijah is and why she can't find him to which Rebekah responds about Klaus' daggers, she doesn't want to end back up in a box. Hayley hesitates for a moment before reaching down and pulling up a bag, unraveling it and revealing the three daggers, telling her she found them underneath "Rebekah's coffin" and tells her to find Elijah. The next morning, Klaus wanders into Hayley's room whilst she is supposedly sleeping; he reaches into her back and sniffs the vial of wolfsbane. Hayley points out that she didn't use it and Klaus wants to know why, as she could've been free from their predicament. Hayley admits that when those vampires attacked her, she realized that she wasn't only fighting for herself, that after she didn't have a real upbringing with her adoptive parents, she doesn't want the same for her child and wouldn't let anybody hurt it. Klaus tells her they are very much alike, before saying they are backed into a corner and have to fight. Hayley lastly asks about what happened with him and Marcel, as they were once like father and son. In Tangled Up In Blue, Hayley asks Klaus & Rebekah what is the plan to overtake Marcel. Klaus tells her she needs to stay in the house for her own safety since Marcel still knows there's a rogue werewolf out who killed his nightwalkers. At night by the pool she sees a wolf, but Sabine comes and offers Hayley to find out the gender of the baby. Hayley finds it's going be a girl and Sabine goes into psychic fit chatting in a strange language. Hayley attempts to translate it on Google, but doesn't find anything. While the audience is informed that the baby'll kill the witches in the future which puts a plan in motion to make that never happens. In Girl in New Orleans, Agnes takes her to OB/GYN in the bayou where Hayley is almost ambush by witches who wanted to kill her. She sees the wolf from the last episode and Rebekah comes to help her, but they both are knocked unconscious. When she awakes all withes are dead and it's hinted that Hayley killed them. She nearly faints and Klaus takes her and Rebekah home. In Sinners and Saints, she goes out into the bayou with Sophie & Rebekah to find out answers about that guardian wolf and mostly because she's tired of being copped up in the house. Although she doesn't find out anything. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Agnes injects Sophie with the needle of sorrows which will kill Hayley's child in utero by raising her temperature. Elijah manages to keep her temperature down by holding her against him in the swimming pool until Davina unlinks them and the effects of the needle cease. In Bloodletting, Hayley is kidnapped by Tyler. Tyler uses the blood of Hayley and her baby to make a hybrid. The hybrid appears to be sired to Hayley until Tyler kills him. Hayley escapes and is found by Elijah. Hayley discovers a bible which someone left for her to find and in this bible is Hayley's family tree. Through this family tree Hayley discovers that her birth name is Andrea Labonair. In The River in Reverse, Hayley is seen to be taking care of a sick Elijah, who was bitten by Klaus in the previous episode. She refuses to leave his side as his hallucinations start to get the better of him. When Elijah tries to kill Hayley, she is saved by the mysterious woman who had been following her. Hayley follows her and learns that her mysterious savior's name is Eve and she is part of the same werewolf bloodline as Hayley. Eve tells Hayley about how their pack was killed by Marcel and the surviving descendants were cursed to be in their werewolf forms for most of the time, and only turn into their human forms on the night of a full moon. Later Klaus forces her to move with him to The Abattoir after his falling out with his siblings over their betrayals, and now states that his child is the only thing that matters to him. In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Hayley attends a banquet with Klaus, Marcel and other vampires, at which Klaus orders the vampires to kill the werewolves in the bayou, her family, much to her protest. Elijah and Rebekah come to take her away from Klaus but she insists that they save the werewolves in danger. Hayley meets Davina and josh for the first time and she suggests that they work together. Hayley then confronts Klaus about him ordering the killing of her family. Klaus points out that they have not been any good for her, that they abandoned her and that he is trying to keep her safe; by killing the werewolves the vampires will have less desire to kill her. Hayley does not get an answer from Klaus about what will happen to her after the baby is born, so she claims its lucky for her that she has a while before she finds out and that she will pay him back. Hayley visits Davina again and is friendly until Davina accuses her of lying and that she is using her because she wants something from her. Hayley admits that she knows Davina could help her figure out and resolve the loophole of the curse on her family, but she would ask her, not lie to her for help. Elijah appears on a balcony where Hayley is and confirms that her family are safe, Hayley thanks him and hugs him affectionately. They almost kiss but Elijah says that he should go. In The Casket Girls, Hayley tries on a dress and Elijah helps zip it up. Hayley expresses her currect state to him, saying she's knocked up and has nowhere to go. Elijah unzips her dress at her request because she does not want to ruin his and Klaus' relationship anymore than it is. Later, Hayley receives a phone call from Sophie who convinces her to help find Celeste's remains and in return, Sophie promises to undo the curse Marcel put upon her family. Hayley looks through Elijah's journals and discovers the area where he had buried Celeste and reveals the location to Sophie. When Elijah returned home, he put together some of Davina's sketches which had formed a picture of Celeste, foreshadowing that something sinister involving Celeste will happen. Hayley leaves the room realizing she was the cause of this, makes an anxious phone call to Sophie who does not pick up. In Apres Moi, Le Deluge, Hayley meets Elijah who is on his way to meet Sophie. Elijah says that she doesn't need to eavesdrop because he doesn't hide anything from her. Hayley says that she doesn't want to keep things from him either and if he is about to see Sophie then he should know something important. She confesses to him that she read his journals to find Celeste's body, because Sophie could help her family with their curse. Elijah is hurt and blames her for not only violating his privacy but also for breaking his promise for him. Upset about his rift with Elijah she tries to help the werewolves who don't have place to go and hide from Davina's releasing power. Klaus forbids her to go to the bayou because it is to dangerous out there and then asks her to gone with him. Klaus takes Hayley to the church to show her that he is already helping the werewolves, because they are his clan to and then advises her to just apologize to Elijah so she could fix their relationship. Later she is at Esther's funeral so they could make her child New Orleans witch and get Esters power to baby. After the harvest fails she is walking with Elijah and asks for his forgiveness and they almost kiss, but Elijah breaks away and leaves. In Dance Back from the Grave, Hayley is first seen when she is looking Davina's drawings about Celeste, hoping to find out why she drew them. Elijah comes to check on her to make sure that she is safe from the witches who are killing to get the power. Hayley asks why he has been avoiding her so it takes some supernatural threat to make him to see her. They are both sad because their relationship would be problem for Klaus. When Elijah discovers that Rebekah is missing they are going to find her. When they find Rebekah they need Hayley's blood to break the spell so they could get her body so Elijah bites her. When she is seen in the end of the episode she is looking for Elijah in the crowd, but Elijah doesn't show himself to him, because Rebekah blamed him for his feelings for Hayley. In Crescent City, Rebekah takes Hayley to the plantation house to keep her safe from witches. When they arrive she informs Rebekah that she is going to host a party and invite the crescent werewolves, since it is the full moon, the wolves will turn human for the night and she would be able to connect with her family. She meets Jackson, the wolf who has been watching her and protecting her. She learns that Jackson was from the same people as her parents but not from the same bloodline, and they wanted to make an arranged marriage between Hayley and Jackson. Jackson tells her that New Orleans was their city until the vampires took it from them and if their families would have been together they would have won the city back. The werewolves decided to bring the to crescent clans back together by their marriage. As Hayley is the last one of her bloodline, Jackson shares his belief that Hayley is the one who will break the curse from his pack, but then they discover that it was false information from witches who just wanted to trap them. Hayley calls Elijah to inform him that the witches are up to something. Before Hayley is able to escape she is trapped in the burning house with Jackson. But Elijah comes and rescues her and Jackson as he leaves her to find Rebekah. Before Jackson goes back to his wolf form, she promises him that she will find a way to break the curse. At the end of the episode she is back the the Abattoir with Elijah and seems worried about him whom is very angry after his siblings go missing. In Long Way Back From Hell, Hayley kidnaps Celeste in hopes of breaking the werewolf curse. In Le Grand Guignol, Hayley holds Celeste captive in the bayou. With help from Eve and the crescent werewolves in their wolf forms, she threatens the witch into giving her the cure for the curse she placed on the pack. Celeste makes the cure but Elijah arrives and believes it to be another one of her tricks. Hayley tells him that they will hold Celeste until the next full moon and see if she lied or not but Elijah will not risk that because Celeste is too dangerous. When Hayley tells Elijah to either help her or get out of her way, he takes Celeste and the cure from her. However, he later returns with both and tells Hayley that the cure is genuine. Hayley is excited and plans on recovering as many of the turned werewolves in the Bayou as she can find and turn them back. In Farewell to Storyville, Hayley was visited by Rebekah to say goodbye and told her that even though Klaus is a monster and broken, her little girl will be Klaus's only hope for happiness and she would be surrounded by enemies their family made. Rebekah also told Hayley to tell her daughter about "Crazy Auntie Bex" and despite her absence, she loves her very much and Rebekah left. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, a month has passed and the werewolf curse is broken thanks to Hayley. She watches the Crescent clan fight for pack order and Oliver tells her Elijah is planning a new peace treaty, but didn't invite the werewolves. This angers Hayley. She then goes to the summit and tells the factions the werewolves want a place at the table or they will all regret it. Elijah wants her to stay out of it and to return to the compound for her safety and that of her daughter, Hayley however disagrees. Later on Elijah throws a party and invites the werewolves to be a part of the peace treaty. Hayley shares a dance with Elijah and he once again suggests to come back. This clearly upsets her and she wants to know why exactly Elijah wants her to come back. Jackson interrupts them and Hayley continues the dance with him. He tells her Elijah should have told her how beautiful she looks instead of discussing the future of the city. Later at the party Diego and Oliver fight. Elijah intervenes and is about to kill Oliver when Hayley steps in and says that he should go ahead and kill Oliver. She doesn't see the point of making a peace treaty, if all the everybody can't learn to live together and can't see that they have all made mistakes. Elijah then lets Oliver go. At the end of the episode she's seen with all the other factions signing the peace treaty. In The Big Uneasy, Personality Hayley is described as tough as nails and also very protective. She can be somewhat of a tomboy, in that she doesn't buy into the usual expectations held for teenage girls; she scoffs at high school pretenses, doesn't seem to get on well with other girls, and holds her own against her male counterparts. Hayley is impulsive and tends to speak before she thinks, which can get her into trouble. She is a highly skilled manipulator with extremely questionable morals, she has proven she is willing to do anything to get what she wants and protect the people she loves, even at the expense of others' lives. Still, she does seem to value the ties of friendship, though highly selectively, and her desire to find her biological family suggests an inner vulnerability that she often covers up with provocative remarks and behavior. Physical Appearance Hayley is a beautiful female werewolf with light olive skin, hazel green eyes, and dark brown hair. Her hair is shoulder length and is usually worn loose, sometimes with a headband. She is tall with an athletic figure. She is described as "wildly sexy" and "gorgeous". On her right shoulder there lies what seems to be a birthmark made of two small opposite facing triangles. Her style is natural and relaxed, favoring an earthy color palette with plaid and floral prints. Often she pairs soft, feminine pieces such as fashionable dresses and skirts with leather or denim, such as belts, boots, or jeans. She has been seen to wear many accessories such as large, dangle earrings, long pendants, necklaces and a variety of rings. On occasions, such as the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, she chooses to dress up in a more formal style. She has not yet been seen in her wolf form. Hayley also has a small tattoo on her right wrist. Relationships Niklaus Mikaelson Hayley was immediately and openly antagonistic towards Klaus, to which he often responded in kind, though with amusement. Though he will casually threaten her during an argument, Klaus has yet to make good on any of his threats against her, which Hayley relishes pointing out. He eventually tries to make a deal with her; protection from Katherine, in exchange for information about Katherine's whereabouts and activities but Hayley remains coy throughout their exchanges. During his interrogation of her, they eventually have sex and Klaus alludes to knowing something about Hayley's family when he notices a peculiar birth mark on her back. They appear to have become allies, with Klaus in pursuit of Katherine and Hayley in pursuit of knowledge about her family. Later on, she is proven to be pregnant with his daughter, and their relationship remains neutral although turns negative after she falsely accuses him of using their baby's blood to create hybrids and he attempts to eliminate her werewolf kin. In Apres Moi, Le Deluge, Klaus has shown to care about Hayley, outside the baby and shares with her the discovery of his werewolf clan. They are honest with each other and are currently working together to protect their child as well as protecting each other. Elijah Mikaelson The relationship between Elijah and Hayley began once Elijah was made aware of Hayley's pregnancy with his brother's child. Elijah shows Hayley his family history to her, to explain how it is possible that she's carrying a Hybrid child and promises to protect her. A few days later Hayley is reading Elijah's journals and learn more about him and his feelings about his siblings. When Klaus asks what about his brother that inspires admiration, Hayley says that Elijah was kind to her. Once Elijah and Hayley are reunited, she slaps him and tells him not to make promises he can't keep. When Agnes attempts to kill Hayley's child in utero, Elijah manages to keep her temperature down by holding her against him in the swimming pool until Davina unlinks them and the effects of the needle cease. Hayley returns the favor, refusing to leave his side whilst suffering the effects of Klaus' bite. Elijah also saves Hayley's werewolf kin from being slaughtered at Klaus' command. It is clear they feel an attraction towards each other, however due to other factors, do not act upon them. Jackson Jackson comes from the same werewolf clan as Hayley. Their parents knew each other while growing up. Jackson never got the chance to know Hayley and shows interest in her as she was suppose to be his wife. He is also the wolf that has been watching and protecting her ever since she came to New Orleans. They have shown to care for each other. Tyler Lockwood Tyler and Hayley seem to have met in the Appalachian Mountains when Tyler was trying to break his sire bond to Klaus. As another werewolf, Hayley earned Tyler's trust and helped him turn over and over again until he finally broke the bond. Although he had told her that he lived in a trailer park in Florida, she eventually found out where he lived and that he had a wealthy family. Once she showed up at Tyler's house, Klaus immediately suspected Tyler's secrecy about Hayley was born of him cheating on Caroline with her. They let Klaus continue to believe this in order to distract him from the fact that they were systematically unsiring his hybrids from him. Although Hayley ultimately betrayed Tyler, she seems to have genuinely cared for him, as she refused to allow Tyler to be used in the sacrifice. Their friendship effectively ended when Hayley revealed to him her part in the massacre of his pack. Other Relationships *Rebekah and Hayley (Friends) *Hayley and Caroline (Enemies) *Hayley and Sophie (Allies) Appearances Season 4 *''The Rager'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''Bring It On'' *''The Originals'' The Originals *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' Name * Hayley is a given name that comes from a surname that was originally derived from the name of an English town meaning "hay clearing". Quotes ---- ---- Trivia *Phoebe Tonkin has held various roles of supernatural beings in recent times: as a Mermaid (Cleo Sertori in H2O: Just Add Water) on Nick, Witch (Faye Chamberlain in The Secret Circle) on The CW, and now a Werewolf (Hayley in The Vampire Diaries and The Originals). *In 2006, Phoebe Tonkin and Claire Holt, (who plays Rebekah), were in a series called H20 on Nick and are real life Best friends. *Hayley is the first character who refers to Klaus as an Old One, a reference to the books. *Hayley has met most of the living main characters except Alaric, Bonnie and Matt. *Hayley was Tyler's date to the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. *Hayley helped Tyler as well as Chris, Kimberley and probably plenty of other hybrids to break the sire bond to Klaus. *In the books, Shay is the only female werewolf and female Original Werewolf in all novels. It's possibly Hayley could be based off of her. *Hayley made a deal with Shane that resulted in the death of 12 unsired hybrids by Klaus in O Come, All Ye Faithful. *The Vampire Diaries is the Third show where Tonkin plays a supernatural creature bound by the full moon. In H2O: Just Add Water she played a mermaid, on The Secret Circle she played a witch, and now in The Vampire Diaries she plays a werewolf. The Originals is her fourth show under those kinds of circumstances. *After she slept with Klaus in Bring It On, it was revealed in The Originals, she became pregnant with their daughter. *She is the first pregnant character in the TVD and TO series. *It was revealed in Sinners and Saints, that Klaus and Hayley's baby will be the death of all witches. *In Bloodletting, Hayley Marshall's birth name is revealed to be Andrea Labonair. This makes her the second character to have an alias. The first is Katherine. *Klaus occasionally calls Hayley "little wolf". *At Hayley's request, Elijah and Rebekah save the Bayou pack from being killed by Marcel and Klaus's vampires. *Hayley has the only known birthday. *Elijah is the second person after Eve to tell Hayley to keep her birth mark hidden. *In House of the Rising Son, Hayley tried to abort her pregnancy. *In Girl in New Orleans The witches try to kill Hayley and the baby. *In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree Agnes tries to abort the baby by using the needle of sorrows, but fails. *In Le Grand Guignol Klaus referred to Lana as the werewolf Queen. Hayley and Lana have identical crescent birthmarks on their right shoulders. *In Le Grand Guignol Hayley, Eve and the cursed werewolves successfully interrogated Celeste on how to break the werewolf curse. *Hayley is the second member of the Labonair family to have slept with Klaus. The first was Lana in the 1910. *In Farewell to Storyville Rebekah warns Hayley about Klaus, but also tells her that Klaus wants more in live than to be feared and that there is hope for him in the baby that she carries. *In Moon Over Bourbon Street the werewolf curse is succesfully broken. Hayley becomes the Werewolf Representative of in The Faction. Gallery References See also fr:Hayley de:Hayley Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Featured Articles Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Labonair Family